


chocolate

by inmyrosegarden



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-27
Updated: 2013-06-27
Packaged: 2017-12-16 08:35:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/860119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inmyrosegarden/pseuds/inmyrosegarden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>harry just really likes chocolate and luckily, the cute boy at the corner shop is there to share it with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> s2g snickers didn't pay me to write this (but they can totally send me free chocolates to pay for this free advertisement yanno). this hasn't been britpicked but i vaguely asked my cousin what she calls certain things so it should be fine yay
> 
> inspired by harry styles tweeting the lyrics to 'chocolate' by the 1975 :))))

harry’s mum gave him 60 pence that morning before school. as he walks down the primary school hallway and over to his friend niall, he thinks that really, nothing better could’ve happened. now he can buy a chocolate bar for his way home; maybe the taste will keep him distracted long enough to not notice the tediousness that comes with having to walk home after eight hours of school.

‘hey, hazza,’ niall says from where he is slumped against a wall in the hallway. ‘can we not go to class or something? my brother says he does it all the time, innit? he basically never goes to class.’

harry rolls his eyes and chuckles, walking towards his locker to take out his books. niall skips along next to him and when harry comes to a stop, he sighs. ‘your brother is seventeen, niall. we’re six. we can’t bunk class! they’d never let us back into school!’

niall laughs and punches harry’s arm playfully. harry mutters an _ouch_ under his breath because niall still doesn’t know what it means to punch _lightly._ ‘you’re saying that like it’s a _bad_ thing,’ niall cries. ‘i’d love to get out of school forever,’ he sighs dreamily.

‘i don’t think that’s a good thing,’ their friend, liam, says, jumping into the conversation before harry gets a chance to reply. ‘we would have to live with our mums and dads forever if couldn’t make any money.

harry frowns. ‘i mean, i love my mum and everything, but. i definitely would go crazy if i had to live with gemma and dusty for all my life.’

‘oh don’t worry,’ niall says, waving the thought off as the boys begin to walk towards their classes, minding the bell. ‘the cat will die and gemma will marry and then you’re free.’

‘but that could take _forever,_ ’ harry whines. ‘gemma’s got spots on her face—acne or something?—cos of puberty, mum said, and she always looks like a tomato. and dusty’s still got eight lives left!’

‘what has gemma’s face got to do with any of this?’ liam asks, brow furrowed, the same time niall asks, ‘how come dusty’s got only eight lives left?’

‘she fell out of a tree once,’ harry explains. ‘the cat, not gem. also li, boys gemma’s age don’t like girls with spots. so she probably won’t find a husband or a boyfriend for a while.’

niall chimes, ‘ooh,’ while liam mumbles, ‘not all boys only care about looks, haz.’

harry rolls his eyes and opens his classroom’s door. ‘well,’ he says, matter-of-factly. ‘not all boys are _you_ liam. see you lads later.’

***

harry plays with his friend zayn at break because niall and liam had to stay indoors since they didn’t do their homework. they play shotgun and tag in the twenty minutes they have and before break is over, an out-of-breath harry whispers to zayn, ‘i’ve got sixty p y’know.’

zayn looks at harry with wide eyes, ‘what’ll you spend it on?’

‘chocolate,’ harry answers easily. ‘there should be a corner shop around here, yeah?’

zayn nods. ‘there’s one ‘cross the street. i think the lady that works there is nice.’

harry grins. ‘perfect. now help me decide on which chocolate i should get!’

just as zayn opens his mouth to speak, the bell rings. he groans. ‘i have to get to maths,’ he sighs.

‘i have literacy,’ harry frowns. zayn shrugs and starts running in the opposite direction, waving over his shoulders as he goes.

with a resigned sigh, harry walks off too. buying chocolate at the end of the day seems to be the only thing that pushes him to keep going.

***

there really is a corner shop across the street from harry’s school. it’s  a little ways down the road and harry skips down the sidewalk towards it, mouth practically watering at the thoughts of a chocolate bar touching his lips and then his tongue, and soon, melting in his mouth and releasing the creamy sweet goodness when his teeth bite into a piece. he sighs contentedly and reaches his hand out to open the shop’s door when he finally ends up in front of it.

the little bell above the door jingles when harry opens it. it’s quiet and no one else seems to be inside. harry’s shrugs and walks up to the till—he knows that’s where the chocolate display is.

there are snickers and mars and twix and smarties and bounty and m&ms. so many options and frankly, harry has never been good at making decisions. he sniffs and his shoulders sag.

‘hi!’ says a voice that’s way too close to harry’s ear for him not to have noticed the speaker upon entering.

startled, harry’s hand snaps up from where he was gazing down at the chocolate display. heart beating fast all of a sudden, harry notices that the person the voice came from his a thin little boy with bright blue eyes and a caramel coloured fringe. the boys is staring at harry expectantly, and harry feels his eyes bulge out of his sockets while his mouth goes dry. for some odd reason, he  is speechless and momentarily, he thinks it must be the beautiful boy in front of him who has done this to him.

the boys chuckles when harry doesn’t say anything still, even after a couple of long seconds have passed in almost complete silence apart from the clock on the wall in front of harry. ‘oops,’ the boy says softly, blushing. ‘i didn’t mean to frighten you. i’m sorry.’

harry shakes his head and nervously clears his throat. ‘hi,’ he says finally, his own voice sounding quite foreign to his ears. then, before he can remember to make use of his brain-to-mouth filter—which, sometimes, he doubts is even there at all—he says, faster than he has ever said anything before, ‘your eyes are very blue.’

the boy blinks in surprise. harry watches closely as the tips of the boy’s ears turn even redder than the apples of his cheeks. ‘um,’ the boy says awkwardly. ‘i. well. thank you?’

harry gulps and feels the tears sting at his eyes. he can’t believe that he has made such a fool of himself in front of such a beautiful person. he hangs his head in shame and wonders, once more, what chocolate he should get. this time though, he tries to pick quickly so that he can get out of the shop as soon as possible and never come back. he can feel the blood rush to his cheeks. he has never felt so humiliated in his life.

‘ooh, are you getting chocolate!?’ the blue-eyed boy squeals excitedly. ‘which one?’

harry looks up, shocked. he can’t believe theboy is still talking to him, but he takes it as a sign to continue the conversation. redeem himself, maybe. whatever that means.

‘i dunno,’ harry settles on saying, trying to sound crestfallen (but not too much) as well as nonchalant. he mentally slaps himself though, because all he sounds like is a confused little kid. he sighs and continues, ‘i’m not good at making decisions. there are so many chocolates to choose from, isn’t it?’

the boy nods like he understands harry completely and puts his elbows up on the counter. harry can hear the stool that the boy is undoubtedly kneeling on scrape against the floor in his attempt to move closer to the counter and—to harry’s chagrin—harry by default. he places his chin in the palm of his hand and looks up at harry, eyes curious and wide with sincerity. ‘you look like you’re sweet,’ the boy says. ‘you should get the sweetest chocolate.’

harry smiles brightly, eyes lighting up. ‘you think?’

the boy blushes and sweeps his fringe to the side. ‘yep. go for snickers!’

‘okay,’ harry laughs. he pulls out a bar from the display and places it on the till, licking his lips with anticipation. he waits for the little boy with the blue eyes to go get the shop owner, but it’s the boy who ends up ringing harry up.

‘i’m Louis by the way,’ the boy says suddenly while he presses some buttons on the cash machine, brows furrowed. ‘i’m eight.’

‘oh,’ harry says, shifting his weight from one foot to the other. ‘i’m harry and i’m six.’ he winces internally, waiting for louis to stop being so kind to him now that he’s found out that harry is younger than him, but to his surprise, that doesn’t happen.

instead, louis nods, humming a tune that’s vaguely familiar to harry. it’s probably something gemma sings around the house, but harry never bothered to learn the words. he regrets that now, though; maybe he could have impressed louis if he knew the song.

‘that’ll be forty-eight p, harry,’ louis says, smiling at the younger boy from underneath his thick eyelashes.

harry gulps, feeling the blush creep up the column of his throat and onto his cheeks again. as he fumbles around his pocket for the money his mum gave him, harry can’t help but be a bit shocked at the butterflies in his tummy. he has never quite felt this way around anyone before and although it’s kind of a scary experience, harry likes the way louis makes him feel.

handing the boy fifty p, harry smiles shyly and toys with the chocolate’s wrapper.

‘is that everything?’ louis asks slyly, handing harry his change.

harry clears his throat. ‘yep,’ he says, popping the p.

‘well,’ louis smiles brightly, eyes crinkling around the edges. ‘thank you for making _tomlinson’s treats_ your chocolate supplier.’

harry has to physically restrain himself from melting into a pool of awe. this boy in front of him is sure as heck the sweetest person he has ever talked to. harry wonders what he can do to impress him, because louis is looking at him almost—expectantly. then, he feels his own eyes bulge when he has an idea.

‘louis?’ harry asks.

louis smiles sweetly. ‘yes?’

harry swallows nervously, feeling the pink tint his cheeks once again. ‘would you like some of my snickers?’

biting his lip, louis giggles. ‘sure!’

quickly opening the packaging and ripping off a piece of the sugary sweet goodness, harry hands some chocolate to louis and watches as the older boy plops the piece in his mouth, moaning with pleasure. louis blues when he hears the sound that he’s made and harry giggles and the wondrous sight before him.

‘sorry,’ louis ashamedly says. ‘i just really love chocolate.’

harry laughs, making a raucous sound that is especially loud in the quiet shop. his hand flies up to cover his mouth, to trap the booming sound, but it’s too late. the damage is done. louis heard the sound  and with bright eyes, he too starts laughing.

the two stand there looking at each other and laughing happily, content with the company they have found. the half-eaten snickers bar lies between them, the part that harry cut off a piece of making it seems as though it’s smiling proudly  at the beautiful work it has done.

after the boys have laughed, they begin talking excitedly amongst themselves. louis goes on a spiel about football and harry realizes on that day just how much he loves hearing the older boy speak. he realizes that louis’ every word touches his heart and racks his bones with an intensity that should be alarming, really. however, his six-year-old mind doesn’t comprehend completely what is happening between them.

finally, after the snickers bar is finished and louis and harry find themselves sitting on the floor in front of the till, louis’ mum smiling at them knowingly, harry remembers with a resigned sigh that he has to get home before his mum worries too much.

‘will you come visit me again?’ louis asks with sincere eyes the size of saucers.

‘of course,’ harry affirms with a nod of his head, pulling his book bag onto his shoulders.

louis bites his lip. ‘promise?’ he holds out his pinky finger.

smiling, harry accepts the little finger with his own, swinging their barely-interlocked hands between them. ‘i promise.’

with a warm hug, the boys separate and harry retreats to the door, waving out at louis and his mum who both wave back. ‘bye!’ they call out to him.

‘see you tomorrow!’ harry says back.

he skips home with a smile gracing his face and butterflies flying wildly in his tummy. the snickers wrapper is sitting in his left pocket and he thinks it weighs more than all the gold in the world.

he does see louis the next day. and the one after that, and the one after that. he and louis share a snickers each day and not too long afterwards, they find themselves sharking kisses as well.

harry thinks chocolate is the best thing ever. after louis, of course. 


End file.
